School Drabbles
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Une série de drabbles et mini fics sur les matières scolaires... Ne fuyez paaaaaaas ! chapitre 3 en ligne, vous ne rêvez pas !
1. économie

**School Drabbles**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau martyrisé par le bac blanc.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont aux Clamp, les matières scolaires à l'Ecole. Je ne fais qu'apporter ma petite idée.

Note : Comment m'est venue cette idée ? Et bien voila. Je suis en semaine de Bac Blanc. Et lorsque j'ai fini l'épreuve, vu que je ne peux pas sortir, je me dis « j'ai du papier, j'ai un stylo, j'écris une fic ! »… Mais quel thème… Je n'ai pas d'idée, et je ne peux pas continuer une fic que j'ai déjà sur mon ordinateur, sinon, je m'embrouille. Sur mon brouillon de Bac Blanc, j'avais écrit tout bêtement le nom de la matière et fait mon brouillon. Economie… Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. « Et bien pourquoi pas ?! ». C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé ma fanfiction sur le thème de l'économie. Une fois la fic terminée, je me suis dit « hey, si je faisais aussi sur mes autres matières ! » Et c'est ainsi qu'est né ce recueil de drabbles.

Voila, si vous avez pris la peine de lire tout ça, je termine en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. En espérant que ça vous plaira…

Note 2 : Ma semaine de Bac Blanc est passée depuis longtemps, et je me rend compte que je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre... désolée du retard !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Economie

Fye s'arrêta devant la vitrine lumineuse. Le ninja, quelques pas devant, soupira. Encore une vitrine de magasin de jouets...

- Hyuuuuu ! Comme c'est mimiiiiiiiii !

Le ninja ne bougea pas. Le magicien commença à le regarder tristement avant de hurler :

- Kuro-dady est méchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant !

Ce qui fit se retourner la plupart des passants. Fier de son coup, le mage s'accrocha au bras du ninja et l'entraîna devant la vitrine.

- Allez, viens Kuro-dadyyyyyyyyy. Regarde.

Le jouet en question était une sorte de boule de poils couleur sable, comme les cheveux du magicien, sur laquelle étaient collés deux grands yeux bleus en feutrine et brodé un immense sourire. Sur l'étiquette, on pouvait lire « enregistreur vocal ». C'était le genre de gadget pour lequel on dépense une fortune et qui au final ne peut enregistrer qu'une phrase et la ressortir avec une voix mécanique quand on appuie dessus.

- Kuro-dadyyyyyy achète-le moi ! alléééééééééééééééé.

Le ninja, excédé, céda au caprice du magicien pour avoir enfin la paix.

¨

Une fois arrivés à leur hôtel, Kurogane partit prendre une douche, et Fye ouvrit la boite contenant son jouet.

- Hyuuuuuuuu ! Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaan est méchant !

Le ninja sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et fixa le magicien qui souriait bêtement.

- Quoi encore ?!

Le magicien regarda Kurogane dans les yeux et se rapprocha de lui.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? demanda Fye, sous le regard étonné du ninja. Que le travail fait par la machine augmente la productivité et les profits.

Le ninja écarquilla davantage les yeux. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse…

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja sans le quitter du regard, puis il balança le jouet (en appuyant dessus) afin d'être plus libre de mouvements. Ses mains glissèrent sur le cou du ninja qui rougit.

- Hyuuuuuuuu ! Kuro-chaaaaaaaaaaan… scandait la peluche.

- Est adorable, termina Fye.

Puis il l'embrassa.

¨

Kurogane n'en douta plus. Si les bêtises du magicien étaient accomplies par la machine, il en dégagerait du profit.

Il approfondit le baiser et l'entraîna le blond dans leur chambre.

* * *

Fin.

_Zejabel, où comment rendre un devoir d'économie sur la productivité plus intéressant lol_

Vous avez aimé ?


	2. sport

**School Drabbles**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau martyrisé par le bac blanc.

Disclamer : Les personnages sont aux Clamp, les matières scolaires à l'Ecole. Je ne fais qu'apporter ma petite idée.

Note : Et bien, voila le deuxième one-shot sur les matières scolaires. J'avais plusieurs idées pour « sport », je mettrai peut-être les autres un jour, mais pour le moment, j'essaye de faire une fic pour chaque matière... donc, je vais me contenter d'une fic par matière jusqu'à ce que toutes les matières soient passées !

Note 2 : Et bien, mon oral d'espagnol était aujourd'hui, ce soir, c'est repos dans les révisions, donc j'ai finis de taper ça et l'ai posté pour vous

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sport

Kurogane courait à perdre haleine. Il était essoufflé, ses jambes étaient prêtes à lâcher. Cela faisait des heures qu'il courait, sans prendre le temps de se reposer. La sueur lui collait ses vêtements sur la peau et ruisselait sur son visage rougi par l'effort. Il avait l'œil fixé à l'horizon et ne lâchait pas son objectif d'une seule seconde. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait s'arrêter. Cette perspective lui redonnait des forces. Il accéléra. Ses jambes tremblantes devenaient lourdes. Il avait chaud. Le soleil était à son zénith et aucun nuage ne venait faire écran à ses rayons brûlants. Kurogane expirait bruyamment au rythme de sa course. Il fixait l'arrivée, déterminé. Il obtiendrait cette victoire. Il le devait, son honneur était en jeu. Il ne devait pas flancher. Encore quelques mètres. A chaque pas, le ninja devait rassembler toutes ses forces pour faire le suivant. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait chaud. Il avait besoin d'eau. Dans quelques pas...

Pendant un instant, il imagina qu'il échouait. Il vit le visage du mage, un éternel sourire aux lèvres, hurlant à qui voulait (et ne voulait pas) l'entendre un « hyuuuuuu ! Kuro-chan a perduuuuuuu ! ». Le ninja chassa vite cette image de sa tête, plus déterminé que jamais. Il devait gagner. Il gagnerait.

¨

- Hyuuuuuuuuuu ! Bravo Kuro-chan !

Le ninja fusilla du regard le magicien qui venait à sa rencontre, accompagné par Sakura, Shaolan et Mokona.

- Bravo, Kurogane-san, le félicitèrent Shaolan et la jeune fille, un grand sourire émerveillé aux lèvres.

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais perdre. S'il a réussi en moins de...

- Mais, coupa Shaolan.

**¤ flash back ¤**

Fye et Shaolan revenaient du village. Le ninja avait proposé de rester avec Sakura pour que l'archéologue puisse visiter un peu les environs.

- Kurogane-san, appela le garçon. Fye-san a trouvé un jeu très intéressant. C'est un parcours de courses...

- Hyuu ! Tu devrais essayer. J'ai réussi le grand parcours en 4h30. Il faut faire 8 tours ! Je parie que tu n'y arriveras pas.

Le ninja fixa le mage, lui montrant d'un seul regard qu'il relevait le défi. Shaolan était alors allé retrouver sa princesse pendant que les deux adultes discutaient.

**¤ fin du flash back ¤**

- Mais... quoi ?

Shaolan commençait à paniquer, voyant le regard de feu du ninja se poser sur lui. Fye, le voyant aussi mal à l'aise, prit les choses en mains.

- C'était une très belle course ! Viens, je vais te donner ta récompense.

Il attrapa Kurogane par le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester et l'entraina vers la sortie. Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent, l'air désemparé, alors que la boule de poils sautait partout en hurlant « Lovu lovu ! ».

¨

- Comment t'as fait ? Tu as mis le même temps que moi...

- Bah, j'ai utilisé une voiturette, répondit le mage, désignant de la main le hangar où plusieurs véhicules étaient entreposés.

¨

Shaolan et Sakura passaient devant la pancarte « Kart, parcours géant » alors que Fye partait en courant, poursuivi par Kurogane qui avait soudainement retrouvé toute son énergie, et par Mokona qui criait et riait de plus belle. Les deux adolescents les regardèrent s'éloigner. La jeune fille prit la main du garçon qui rougit violemment. Puis ils décidèrent de rentrer tous les deux, seuls, ensemble.

* * *

Fin.

Vous avez aimé ?

Si vous avez des idées, une envie particulière, vous pouvez toujours m'en parler


	3. Langue étrangère

**SCHOOL DRABBLES**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : TRC et mon cerveau martyrisé.  
Disclamer : Les personnages sont aux Clamp, les matières scolaires à l'Ecole. Je ne fais qu'apporter ma petite idée.  
Note : Et bien, voila le troisième one-shot sur les matières scolaires. Ce texte est écrit depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne l'avais pas recopié. Je l'ai un peu retravaillé.  
Dédicace : à Hachi-chan :3

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Langue étrangère 

- Saleté de manjuu ! hurla le ninja.

- XXXX ?

- Je sais que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis. C'est encore le truc blanc qui est trop loin...

Fye regarda Kurogane, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le ninja continuait de pester après la boule de poils aussi énervante par son absence que par son habituelle présence. Il avançait d'un pas rapide, fusillant du regard tous les gens qui passaient ou qui avaient l'audace de le regarder. Fye le suivait docilement.

- Bonjour, messieurs, appela une jeune femme.

Le ninja la regarda, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Fye s'avança vers elle et commença à parler. Le ninja soupira.

- Bonjour Madame, répondit Fye.

- Vous semblez perdus...

- Oui, nous venons juste d'arriver.

- D'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin nous ne sommes pas tous les deux originaires du même monde, mais nous voyageons ensemble...

Kurogane soupira et s'éloigna, laissant les deux individus discuter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, et ça l'énervait, bien qu'il refusât de l'avouer. La jeune femme entraîna Fye par le bras et le tira vers une petite boutique. Kurogane les regarda du coin de l'oeil, prêt à intervenir. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre, sentant qu'il en aurait pour un bon moment à attendre son compagnon de voyage. Son regard se perdit dans les petites rues calmes. Les maisons étaient très proches les unes des autres, sans jardin. Les rues étroites, mais pourtant claires, serpentaient entre elles. Ça et là étaient disposés des bancs, lorsque les passages se faisaient plus larges.

Fye était assis en face de la jeune femme.

- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Fye D. Flowright. Et vous ?

- Satsuki Yatoshi. J'ai quelque chose qui vous sera sûrement utile !

Fye la regarda, étonné. Que pouvait-elle bien lui proposer pour l'aider ? Et combien cela allait-il lui coûter ?

- C'est une sorte de traducteur. J'adore bricoler des trucs comme ça. Il faut le placer dans son oreille et ça traduit automatiquement les paroles de vos interlocuteurs, une fois qu'elles ont été prononcées. Si vous voulez répondre, il faut appuyer sur ce bouton, en pensant à la réponse à donner. Vous n'aurez qu'à répéter ce que l'appareil vous dira.

- C'est fantastique ! Ça coûte combien ?

- C'est un exemplaire de démonstration. Rapportez-le moi avant de repartir, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Kurogane se leva, voyant Fye ressortir de la boutique.

- Enfin, te voila. C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Fye sourit. L'oreillette de Satsuki fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait parfaitement compris les paroles du ninja, en ayant eu la traduction dans sa langue.

- C'est vrai, tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis.

Le magicien retint un éclat de rire. Il ne fallait pas que Kurogane sache qu'il le comprenait. Pas tout de suite.

**¤**

Kurogane, Sakura, Shaolan et Fye étaient assis autour d'une petite table. L'archéologue avait réussi à trouver une auberge pour louer une chambre. Le dîner, posé devant eux, fumait encore, diffusant un arôme doux et subtil. Les deux enfants avaient fini de manger, alors que le ninja continuait de se débattre avec sa fourchette. Fye n'avait pas touché à son plat. Il regardait Kurogane en riant, et le spectacle lui en fit oublier son assiette. Sakura regarda l'heure. D'un signe de tête, elle s'excusa auprès des deux adultes et courut vers la porte, suivie par Shaolan. Ils avaient trouvé un petit travail dans l'auberge, afin de payer la chambre. Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls, face à face.

Fye observait Kurogane qui tentait désespérément de manger. Puis il désigna au ninja le coin de sa bouche, pour lui faire remarquer qu'il avait encore raté son coup. Kurogane soupira, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Fye se trouvait assis sur ses genoux et lui murmurait à l'oreille, dans un japonais quasi-parfait :

- Laisse, je vais te l'enlever.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles du ninja. Kurogane écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais trop d'interrogations fusèrent dans son esprit en même temps, et il ne chercha pas à savoir comment cela se faisait que Fye parle japonais. Il profita du baiser et passa ses bras autour du corps du magicien. Il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et les laissa se balader dans le dos du blondinet alors que leurs langues entamaient une danse enflammée.

* * *

Voila… c'est ici que s'achève cette petite histoire. Dois-je continuer ? Dois-je me suicider ?  
Quelle sera la prochaine matière ?  
Review !


End file.
